


Невероятное приключение геолога Георгия

by centrefolds, WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Невероятное приключение геолога Георгия

Грянул гром. Геолог Георгий гадал, где городской градостроительный госдепартамент города Гоньска. Георгий глянул гуглкарты: губского городища, 17. 

Гонец госдепартамента градостроительства города Гоньска, грациозно гастролировал где-то глубоко. Грандиозно грохнувшись, гонец, гостеприимный губошлеп, говорит: 

— Георгий, городской голова Геннадий Геннадьевич грядет! 

Георгий гыкнул. 

— Говори, Георгий! — гремело громовым голосом Геннадия Геннадьевича, городского головы госдепартамента градостроительства города Гоньска. 

Георгий гыкнул глаже: 

— Господин Градостроительства Городского Госдепартамента Городской Голова, геология глубоко глуха к глубинкам. Гипотетически головокружительно горит газ в глуши Гоньска. Газифицировать генератор Гоньска гениально, гордо, грядущее... 

Геннадий Геннадьевич гаденько: 

— Гражданин Георгий, грешно гнать 

Георгий гыкнул горько: 

— геология графиня гуманизма! 

Геннадий Геннадьевич: 

— Гони, Гошка 

Гонец гнал Георгия гулевищем, гуртом, грушевником, в грибнике грузно гаркнул 

—Гришка, Говард, Гия, гамак громадный, групповушка грядет! 

Губы Георгия горели. Гришка - глашатай гибели голословной гетеросексуальности Георгия. Говард - гибкий, галантный. Гия - гедонист. Гошка - гигант, гландоскребом Георгию гладит гортань. Георгий Говарда, глубокомысленно и глубоко. Голая головка Гришки густо гудит. Гурьбой гротескно-гречески годно грохаться. Гуртом грубо грешить. 

— Геолог Георгий герой гей-оргий! — громко голосил голубой голубь. 

Георгий проснулся.


End file.
